minecraft_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Huffle
"Welcome to team Ravenclaw, let's see you redeem yourself." "Umm... No." -Huffle's response to Yomu choosing him on his team. The Titans "Merged" Tribe |alliances = The Trash Collectors(Last Standing) The Cool Kids Alliance(Affiliated) |votesagainst = 7}} Hufflepufficus or Huffle is a contestant in Season 5 of Minecraft Survivor who was placed on the Gouf Troop tribe but later switched to The Titans Season 5 In the beginning of Season 5, Hufflepufficus was an alternate who took Larry's place before the game began. Once he was officially in the season, he was chosen as the second member of the purple tribe, or the Gouf-Troop. After their first loss, Huffle voted with Max and Funny to get rid of Yomu. This plan backfired when the other 3 members of the tribe voted for Max. The next challenge was only a reward due to a member of The Titans being evacuated and Huffle sat out. At the 4th Immunity Challenge, Huffle's tribe lost and was forced to be sent to tribal council. Before tribal, Huffle and 3 members of the tribe were sent to the Death Room where Huffle convinced them to vote Funny out. At the next challenge, Huffle was made the caller for his tribe. The Gouf-Troop had an early lead thanks to Huffle's navigating skills but it was lost when Dawson was unable to complete the last part. Before Tribal Council, Huffle recruited Yomu to help him vote Dawson out because of his performance at the challenge. During Tribal Council, Huffle tried to convince Snover to vote Dawson out with him but was forced to play his hidden immunity item to protect himself. In the next episode, Huffle's tribe loses yet again, and Huffle persuades Yomu to once again vote with him and eliminate yet another "baby" from the game. Huffle's reasoning was successful and Snover was sent home by a vote of 2-1 After Snover's elimination there was a tribe switch in which Huffle was sent to The Titans with Sikey and Gamer who were both his allies. At the immunity challenge, Huffle threw the challenge causing them to lose it. At tribal council Huffle voted for Gamer due to Sikey having a hidden immunity item. Gamer was voted off in a 2-1 vote because Gamer voted for himself. After the events of Gamer's elimination, Huffle was excited to begin the merge point of the game. In the next challenge, Huffle was close to winning, but was beaten by Funny, who was following him to get ahead. At the vote, Huffle and his allies voted out Faz due to his allies feeling that Echo was a "loyal" person. In the next immunity challenge, Huffle was the first eliminated, and watched as his ally Beccy won. At tribal council, the vote is split between Huffle and Funny and causes a tie-breaker to take place. The tie-breaker decided who would be eliminated with a dispenser that contained 64 cobblestone and one redstone block which would eliminate the contestant who picked it. Huffle ends up receiving the redstone block at his first try, to which Aimee is unsatisfied with and asks them to start over. Huffle eventually draws the redstone again, although some would say Funny was the one who drew the redstone. At the Final Tribal Council, Huffle had the choice of voting for Echo, Funny or Sikey. Huffle voted for the latter and watched as his ally won. Voting History -Note: Each Number represents a Tribal Council -1: Huffle played a Hidden Immunity Item causing his votes to not count. Friends & Enemies Trivia *Huffle is in a cross alliance with Sikey, Gamer and Beccy. *Huffle had previously set the record for being at the most tribal councils in a season, which was broke in Season 6. See Also Category:Contestants Category:Season 5 Contestants Category:Gouf Troop Category:Male Players Category:The Titans Category:Players in Merge Category:6th Place